Embodiments of the invention relate generally to a temperature-dependent power producing and power consuming devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing controlled cooling to such devices to maximize a power output or minimize a power consumption by such devices.
It is well known that effective cooling of certain temperature-dependent power producing and power consuming electrical devices is an essential component regarding the operation and performance of such devices, as effective cooling can prolong the lifetime of such devices and can lead to performance efficiency gains for such devices. For example, with respect to the operation of such temperature-dependent electrical devices, proper cooling of the devices can maximize a power output of power producing devices or minimize a power consumption of power consuming devices.
One example of a temperature-dependent power producing device whose performance can be maximized by proper temperature control is a solar photovoltaic (PV) panel. PV panels are semiconductor-based energy conversion devices that convert energy in the form of photons to electricity in the form of electrons. It is known that the performance of a solar PV panel degrades with increased temperature and that the efficiency of a solar PV panel is a linear function of panel temperature—i.e., the amount of solar radiation absorbed by the PV panel that is converted to DC electricity is temperature dependent, with the fraction of radiation converted to DC electricity being the efficiency of the PV panel. The temperature-dependent efficiency of PV panels can be problematic—as typical solar PV panels are on the order of 10-20% efficient at converting the incident solar radiation to electricity, with the remaining energy absorbed by the solar PV panels that is not converted to electricity acting to heat the device. This energy must thus be removed from the PV panels in order to maintain a desired efficiency, as otherwise it would remain in the device resulting in an increase in temperature.
One example of temperature-dependent power consuming devices whose performance can be maximized by proper temperature control is integrated circuits (ICs) or processing devices employed in telecom equipment. In such devices, it is recognized that heat emission and temperature control of the devices is highly correlated to power consumption as well as to the devices' reliability. As one example, it is known that the leakage current in CMOS based FPGAs (which are commonly used in telecommunications equipment) increases with temperature since a positive feedback loop exists between leakage power and temperature.
In addressing the issue of temperature control in temperature-dependent power producing and power consuming devices, cooling systems can be employed for providing cooling to the devices that utilize either passive cooling or active cooling. Prior art cooling systems that utilize passive cooling approaches have previously used a natural convection cooled heat sink attached to the device (e.g., heatsink on the backside of a PV panel). However, while such passive convection cooling may provide some control over the operating temperature of the device, these passive cooling systems are limited with respect to the level of cooling they can provide, thus also inherently placing limits on the performance of the temperature-dependent power producing and/or power consuming device. Prior art cooling systems that utilize active cooling approaches have previously used, for example, mechanisms such as a fan to provide forced air convection or an active liquid cooling device where a liquid such as water or water-based fluid is circulated to remove heat from the electrical device. However, existing active cooling approaches can be high cost, prone to failure (due to rotating parts, bearings, or grease that may fail/wear away), or consume significant amounts of power themselves—such that benefits of the active cooling device is minimized.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified system and method for providing cooling to temperature-dependent power producing and power consuming devices, with the system and method providing controlled cooling to maximize a power output or minimize a power consumption by such devices. It would further be desirable for such a system and method to provide such cooling in an efficient matter, with the cooling system consuming small amounts of power and being resistive to failure, so as to provide inexpensive and reliable cooling.